A Different World
by Sapphire Sprite
Summary: Everyone in the Song of the Lioness quartet and the Immortals quartet are content. But as they try to ally with Carthak further, they are sucked into a different world. (I'm not telling)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own anything at all about Alanna, Thayet, etc, etc…

* * *

**Pirate's Swoop**

Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Pirate's Swoop crawled into bed after a long battle. But the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by George. "Wake up," he whispered, "Halef-Seif needs us." Alanna groaned, and saddled Moonlight for the journey.

**The Castle**

Inside, people were sitting in a circle. Halef-Seif was in the center of it. "Welcome, King's Champion." He greeted. Alanna groaned, "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"You need to ally with Carthak. Kaddar isn't enough to keep them steady. You need to find the inside source to the rebellion. So you'll have to use some mages to make a doorway to the heart of Carthak from here." He nodded to Numair, who was sitting nearby. "What's the _point _of allying? It does no good." Alanna asked, wide awake now.

"Who said it doesn't? Remember Ozorne?" The thought of the ex-emperor made her shudder. "Well…"

"Just do what I say. Just do it. Trust me, it'll work."

"Won't we need Daine?"

"The wildmage? Yes, I suppose so."

"Numair can go get her. But everyone else, stay here." Jonathan ordered.

"Haven't _anyone_ realized that we haven't even eaten breakfast yet?" Alanna complained to the audience.

**Daine and Numair's house**

Daine was bored. Zek was climbing up her coat on the rack, and there was no one else to talk to. Kitten was sleeping. It was hardly dawn, so the birds weren't out yet. Numair had (for some strange reason) taken Cloud somewhere. Suddenly, she felt Cloud's presence…_running_? Cloud never ran unless made to in a hurry. She glanced outside the window and saw Numair on Cloud, going very fast. Daine called out to her horse, and her reply was, _the stork-man is going to kill me like that someday! Tell him to stop!_

_Why is he in a hurry?_

_He's trying to take you to the castle fast because the people there need you. _

_Everyone needs me these days. _

_That's because you have wild magic._

_I didn't ask for it, did I?_

_But you're better with it than not. Onua wouldn't have liked you so much if you didn't have a bond with the People. Oh, the stork-man's calling._

"Hurry up and come out! Haven't you heard me yell! We're supposed to be at the castle by dawn!"

Then Daine hurriedly packed her things and got on Cloud.

**The Castle (again!)**

Everyone was there. George, Alanna, Jonathan, Thayet, Kitten, Daine, Numair, and Zek (who decided just to come along) were sitting on the ground. Halef-Seif then gave directions.

"Numair take this, combine your Gift with Alanna and His Majesty. Now, create a portal that will take Jonathan, Thayet, Numair, Daine and Skysong to a safe place in Carthak."

"What if this doesn't work?" Daine asked. The portal was clear and showing images of Carthak.

"It will work," Halef-Seif said, "Now…"

But the portal had turned black, and was sucking things in. Jonathan, Thayet, Numair, Daine and Kitten (who were sitting right in front of it) were getting sucked in also. "That doesn't look good." Alanna remarked, and she jumped in.

The next thing anyone knew, they woke up in a very foreign place.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Tamora Pierce fanfic. Just R&R! You've got a lot of time on your hands, don't you? I guarantee that the upcoming chapters will be better, if I even continue this, anyway…just say what world they should be sucked in, I don't know which yet…

I really suck at first chapters, don't I?


	2. The Realms of the Gods

Disclaimer: How can I possibly own the characters in this tale? Tamora Pierce owns everyone. sniff sniff

Thanks to:

Flower Kid

NarwhalGirl

triquetraperson

**

* * *

Somewhere…you'll find out**

Daine was the first one to wake, save Kitten. But since Kitten was an immortal, that was no surprise. Daine woke up to see the beautiful goddess known as the Green Lady and the god with antlers on his head peering up at her face.

"Ma! Da! How did I get here? I'm not supposed to be able to cross between realms anymore! How is this possible?" Daine cried.

"You haven't crossed between realms. Haven't you realized that we're standing on solid ground and you're sitting on a cloud?" Weiryn asked her.

Daine gasped. She looked down and saw that she sat on a fluffy cloud which looked as if it were as reliable as a Stormwing to some two-leggers.

"But…everyone else! Numair! Alanna! King Jonathan! Thayet! Clo…"

"You're not looking clearly enough." Her mother told her.

"You're not thinking clearly, either," Her father remarked, "They can still cross between realms. They haven't woken up yet, since they're just mortals. You're half a goddess, and you have wild magic. Skysong here is an immortal."

_Yes, of course you aren't thinking enough. Haven't you seen me? I was the one who had keys, you know! _Said a proud voice.

_Yes, you haven't realized that I'm here either. Also, your two-legger friends are awake, remarked_ a familiar voice.

"Badger!" Daine cried. "HI! I haven't seen you since winter solstice!"

_You couldn't have seen me after winter solstice, _the badger reminded her.

_Who was the other voice?_ Daine asked.

**_Don't you remember the time you were locked up and I had the keys to free you! _**The voice said, offended.

_Zek! _Daine answered. _How did you get here? _

_I just came along for a ride. I brought some keys if you need them; _he replied smugly, _I was going to look for sunflower seeds. _

_Why in Mithros's name do you need **sunflower seeds**?_

_When you were gone at the realms of the gods last year, I snuck up to go to the castle to visit Tkaa and Maura. _

_How do you know about Tkaa and Maura?_

_The stork-man. Also, Cloud kept on saying how fun it was._

_But I didn't see you disappear…_Daine told him, _wait, Numair!_

_Yup. He made a simulacrum or whatever it's called. _

_You're going off the subject. Why did you need sunflower seeds?_

_Because…_

_Why?_

_I like them._

_Don't you have a better explanation?_

_No._

"Daine? Why are you up there and us down here?" The King's Champion called.

"I'm not allowed to cross between realms anymore. Why are we here, anyway?" She turned to her father. "Why?"

"You're more needed at a different place than Carthak. There's going to be a war there, too, if you don't do anything about it."

"Where?" Daine asked.

"You'll find out soon."

"How soon?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Da…"

"You'll find out soon."

"You already said that."

"That's because you need to understand."

"Umm, Daine, where are we?" Thayet asked.

"Oh, this is the realms of the gods. That's my Da Weiryn, and my Ma the Green Lady."

"Haven't we been here before?" Numair questioned.

"Yup."

"We're supposed to be in Carthak! If we don't get there quickly, there'll be a huge rebellion that even Jon won't be able to clear out!" Numair fumed.

"Hey, is it my fault we're here?" Daine called back.

_That's enough arguing, you two, _Badger commanded.

Daine looked back at her mother. "What are we supposed to do? Clear up the rebellion?"

"It's much more. You'll have to fight in the war if you don't get there quickly. So go!"

"But _Ma_…"

"You'll soon find out where you're going."

"How?"

"There's a lake down there; it should get you there."

"How am I going to get there on this cloud?"

"We'll have to use magic."

Daine didn't argue her parents. Instead, she stared at Thayet, Jonathan, Numair, Alanna, Kitten, and Cloud follow Badger to the lake. Then, the gods used what she recalled as powerful magic. The next thing she knew…

* * *

A/N: You'll have to tell me where they should go! I've no clue! If you are reading this story, then review all the chapters, even if they aren't recent. I still can rewrite them, you know! 


End file.
